As I fall into you
by anonymwriter91
Summary: A short songfic about Harry and Tom.


This is a little sonfic that I wrote in about an hour, mostly because I was bored. I didn't wrote the entire song down, but only because the chorus was repeated over and over again. And I just thought that it might be fun to write a songfic, that was mostly based on Harry's feelings towards his life and his love with Tom, no matter how unlikely that is ;)

The song is called "Fall into you", and sadly, I don't own it. I wish I did, though.

/Julle

* * *

><p><em>Seems so far<br>__That I have gone down this road  
><em>_Only to find that it ends  
><em>_But looking back  
><em>_There is one thing that I know  
><em>_I can't make it all alone again_

Harry opened his eyes only to close them again in relief and content. He wasn't with his tormenting relatives anymore. He wasn't in his small room at Privet Drive. He would never have to go back there.

_Cause I'm too weak  
>To stand on my own<br>When all I need is you_

At least not as long as his lover was there beside him. He turned his head and was met by his lover's scent; vanilla and cinnamon. He smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth, and smiled even wider as he felt his lover's arms tighten around his waist.

Harry honestly didn't know what he would have done without him. Yes, _him_. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was gay. Oh, the horror. Harry still laughed as he thought back on the Prophet's headlines when they found out.

_**"Our Savior fancies men?"**_

_**"Young man claims to have been raped by Harry Potter!"**_

_**"The Boy-Who-Lived follows the wrong path?"**_

Of course, when his lover had read that second headline, and then the article, he had immediately made sure that the boy who accused his lover, HIS lover, of raping him, had been silenced. He didn't kill him, if that's what you think. He merely threatened him a little. Dark Lord-style.  
>Yes, Harry Potter's lover was the Dark Lord; Voldemort!<br>Of course, no one knew that, except for a few Death Eaters.

Harry still remembered how angry his lover had been once he came back from his little "mission". He had hugged Harry tightly and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, how a Dark Lord could do that was beyond Harry, but he had just hugged him back and thanked him for what he had done.

_So lead me  
>Guide me<br>Hold me  
>Hide me in love<br>With all that you are  
>And all that you do<em>

There were no words that could describe how much Harry loved Voldemort, or Tom, as he called him in private.  
>He had, literally, saved him from death. They had been together for almost five months when Harry's uncle Vernon got drunk and decided to beat his nephew to that point when death would've been more merciful. In panic, Harry had released Hedwig, who immediately had flown to Tom's manor. They had arranged it so that his owl would come to him if Harry was in danger.<p>

Tom had left immediately, bringing his closest Death Eaters with him, in case things got out of hand. When he saw his lover, lying nearly dead on the floor, he had screamed in rage and fear and killed Vernon on the spot. He had then taken Harry and his things with him back to his manor.

_Hear me  
>Take me<br>Mold me  
>Break me oh God<br>Just fill all of me  
>As I fall into you<em>

At first, Harry had almost been suicidal, mostly because of his torment at his relatives. He rarely left the bed, and if he did, it was just to go to the bathroom. He barely cared if he lived or died anymore. When Tom confronted him one day, and almost screamed at him to get a grip, he had had a breakdown. He had cried for hours, until he was out of tears. Then he had fallen asleep in Tom's arms.

_Just catch me as I fall  
>But all this time<br>I have felt so alone  
>Losing myself in my despair<em>

When he woke up, he and Tom had a long talk; about his life at the Dursleys, their treatment and judgment, how it had affected him. Harry had expected Tom to reject him now, when he knew everything. But Tom had merely dried Harry's tears and whispered in his ear that he would never leave him. And Harry had never been happier.

_With loving arms  
>You were waiting for me to let go<br>With every step you were there_

_Cause I'm too weak  
>To stand on my own<br>When all I need is you_


End file.
